Sadi
|} Sadi was one of the Seven Sex Sins created by professor Rape. She uses the blood of her enemies or herself to form weapons or shields. She was once a possessed doll from the Victorian era before her old body was destroyed. However Professor Rape would be lucky enough to stumble across it. He then would take her Soul essence and place it into the body of Alice as well with another soul essence from a chaotic jester from the renaissance era. Thus the 3 souls would live in one shared body. However Alice would come with terms with Sadi if she did Sadi's bidding and the two would block out Quinzel from ever having a chance to control the body. Yucaipia Fantasy III Sadi along with Necro are sent to eliminate The Mayor of Yucaipa to send a message to the world. Sadi poses as a underage girl to lure the mayor into a bedroom. When the mayor believes he is to have sex. Sadi jumps on top of him and begins stabbing him several times before taking out his butler. Sadi then would slay all the guards on the inside and work her way out to a firing squad who open fire. Necro stops all the bullets aim at Sadi before tearing off the limb of one of the soldiers and snapping the neck of the other. Before he is allowed to finish Joe, Sadi communicatestelepathy with Necro and tells him to stop. Necro agrees and the two take off. Not Before Sadi blows a kiss to Joe. Sadi would be ordered sometime later to take care of a weapons storage base along with Necro. She ends up killing thousands of gaurds alone using their own blood. However she would come with contact with Rooster another one of the Sex Sins that rebelled against Rape. The two begin battle with Sadi winning. However Rooster uses a flash bang to escape the final blow. With Sadi pouting about it. She quickly resolves it when she stumbles upon Joe and Ciara. Along with Necro a huge battle takes place. However Alice starts to fight inside her body for dominance telling her not to kill Joe. Sadi pretending to be tired lets Necro take her to safety. Sadi argues with Alice about letting Joe live, however Alice takes control again to go and comfort Joe who is currently depressed about loosing Ciara. Sadi gains control sometime after and promises to Alice that she will let her run around a s blood clone as long as she dosnt interfere anymore with the body. Alice agrees if Sadi can protect the baby that grows in her. Sadi comes to terms and Sadi creates a exact replica of Alice's body using blood with Alice taking control of it. When Voy another of the Seven Sex Sins is killed by rooster. Sadi begins to cry and asks Necro can sins feel sadness? Crow thinks its time to attack another weapons deport and leaves Sadi to mourn her lost taking Necro with him. Before Necro leaves, he informs Sadi he will be taking Crow out shortly. However soon Alice would return back to Sadi due to her Blood Body being turned into ashes by Necro. However before Sadi can offer to make another she soon senses that Necro has been killed by Crow. Sadi looses control and Alice not strong enough to keep her at bay alone, Quinzel awakens and takes control of the body. She goes on a rampage throughout the city till finally at some point Alice and Sadi are able to fight her back. And thus Crow taking advantage captures her and hands her over to the government. The Body shared among the three takes a rather strong transformation this time do to both Sadi and Alice agreeing to share at and it takes a bit from both to form the body. Waiting for her time Sadi breaks out of her cell when Bonda goes on a rampage and finally meets up with Joe. She confesses that Alice and Sadi share the same body and are one being. She is also Pregnant. However Joe can't except her for her she is do to all the innocent lives Sadi or Quinzel have taken. Gustov arrives before anything else is said and forces Sadi to kill Joe. Immediately afterword's he would tear out the Sadi Essence from Alice's body and shooting the helpless Alice. Yucaipia Fantasy IV With Sadi gone and Alice dead, Quinzel now takes control of the body and transforms it to her liking. Late in this series Sadi's soul does return to the body with trances of Alice. The two speak to Shane their son from the future. Asking him to kill her. Quinzel has gotten too strong for Sadi alone to hold her off. Thus Quinzel takes over again and unleashes her full power on Shane. Shane however defeats her and holds his dying mother in his arms. Sadi thanks Shane before finally resting. Yucaipia Fantasy: The Watchers Sadi however would not have final rest for she would be reborn as a Watcher. However she is reborn in the from of Quinzel appearance. She adapts to it and takes on Quinzel's name. However Quinzel was also reborn and the two would have a fated encounter. One day after a mission Sadi would go to sleep and face another darker self in her soul. This version would claim she is Quinzel. That Sadi isn't the real one. Sadi denies and the two face off. Sadi wins, yet she is told by Dan she must rid herself of this menace. Sadi would then enter her soul again and face Quinzel. Quinzel would finally state that Sadi can keep her name and that she would take the name of Sadi. For it is more fitting for her. Thus the new Sadi would use bankai against the new Quinzel. New Quinzel loses the duel inside New Sadi's bankai, however Dan was able to cast a barrier right before New Quinzel was hit by Sadi's final card. Thus Quinzel was able to defeat Sadi and Lock her way deep inside her heart. Quinzel along with Dan would run into a strange lifeform from space, after a brief struggle Dan Keyblade is stolen, however the two quickly track down the lifeform and face him once again. After killing the lifeform evil enegery pours out and takes ahold of Dan. After taking New Quinzel hostage and entering a new universe New Quinzel and Dan face off. After Dan is defeated the evil energy takes ahold of New Quinzel and a internal struggle happens. However New Quinzel would be saved by the former Quinzel who now goes by Sadi. She states that there isn't any hope of escaping without a outside aid, and with only two bodies present Dan or Quinzel would always get taken over. The two face the lifeform together, however New Sadi would be the first destoryed. WIth little time New Quinzel closes the Keyhole that was left open for Dan to open a new one. She says her goodbyes before jumping through and arriving on a moon. New Quinzel quickly close the new Key hole she enters, and is quickly taken over by the lifeform. Thus Sadi and Quinzel come to a end and Lunerys arises. Category:Characters